


The Fastest Way Back Home

by PatrinePtn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dom!Kagome, Domination, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sub!Sirius, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: Dumbledore always knows best, especially when it comes to sending people where they belong.





	The Fastest Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Smutober prompts 03,06 and 07: Good Boy, Get on your knees and Bondage.

 

Twelve years he waited, thirteen years he made someone else wait.

 

In the middle of a war, their relationship had been a secret. Only the Marauders and Lily knew of the affections between the disowned Black and the Higurashi heiress. Her family was one of the biggest Voldemort's opposition and advocated strongly against his agenda.

 

As the heiress, Kagome couldn't fight on the front line. That didn't stop her from joining the Order. That's how they met. The rest is history.

 

She must have read about his time on Azkaban, then his break out from the same prison. He didn't know why Dumbledore sent him there, the old Headmaster mustn't know she probably didn't want to see him. Maybe she did, or else they wouldn't be meeting face-to-face at that moment.

 

She was stunning as the last time he saw her, maybe even more. The long dark hair that she always kept untied flowed down her back, the bangs framing her face to perfection. Her full breasts even more delectable than in their younger years. He didn't see a ring on her and from what he gathered from the housemaids, they had no knowledge of their boss ever being in a relationship. Sirius Black was stupid enough, or desperate enough, to let a sparkle of hope shine deep inside his heart.

 

His current situation proved his hopes weren't in vain.

 

“Sirius Black,” she said. He shivered. The way his name rolled on her tongue always made his knees weak. The fact he was in her room, hands tied under Incarcerous, wearing nothing but a gag on his mouth only increased his arousal. Obviously, he could've wandlessly and nonverbally freed himself, but there would be no fun in doing it. “It's been a long time, Sirius Black. Why do you think you have the right to be in my house, in my room? Facing me as if nothing had happened in the past decade.”

 

Sirius wanted to answer, to tell her how sorry he was, how much he missed her. He knew better, though. Interrupting Kagome would only break their foreplay.

 

“You need to be punished.” Sirius gulped. His mouth watered. “On your knees, pet.”

 

He happily obliged, his throbbing cock a proof of how much he waited for this.

 

Kagome removed the robes that covered leather undergarments and transfigured a belt into a whip. She flicked her wand and the gag was gone. Sirius followed with his eyes as she walked around him. He closed his eyes when she stepped out his line of vision, his anticipation growing at every second.

 

Warm breaths tickled his neck.

 

“Dittany,” she whispered in his ear.

 

Her sweet scent filled his lungs. He inhaled deeply, soaking himself in the sensation of having her so close. Happy memories he kept at bay for twelve years now came back like a tsunami. Secret dates in muggle London, midnight meetings after long missions. However, nothing felt more like home than the first slash on his back.

 

He screamed when the whip hit the same spot for the second time. The Black heir shivered, not from the pain.

 

Twelve times Kagome slashed his back, one for each year he was locked away. Every haunted night he spent only with his own sorrow and guilt as a company now a distant memory. The burning gashes across his skin reminded him that he was safe now, he no longer belonged to that hell called Azkaban.  He let his head hung low, drowning in the feeling of the healing spells working on his back.

 

Plump lips kissed the back of his neck and his shoulders, hard nipples then a full chest made contact with his just healed back. The first skin-to-skin contact he had in over a decade. A small and soft hand made its way to his rigid cock.

 

“You were such a good boy.” Kagome nibbled his ear. “I think you deserve a prize.” Goosebumps stroke down his spine.

 

Kagome lazily stroked his length, pulling down the skin using only enough pressure to make him feel all of her digits. The other hand teased his nipple, twisting and pinching the nub. His tied hands were close to her heat but he didn’t move, being selfish for once, letting her enjoy playing with his body the way she has always loved.

 

Sirius jerked on her hand as she increased the speed. Kagome smirked and pumped faster. His balls tightened and he cursed himself for not lasting longer. He spilt on her hand, the hot liquid dripping on the carpet. Kagome milked his cock until the last drop.

 

Tired, he sat on his ankles and let his weight rest against his lover. She turned his head and placed a long-awaited kiss on his mouth. At the same time, the ropes were gone.

 

After a couple minutes, Kagome stood and stopped in front of him, her naked glory sending blood down to his groin again.

 

“Come, Padfoot, you deserve to lay with me today.” He followed in all fours like the good boy he was until they reached the rim of the bed.

 

Sirius caught Kagome by surprise and pushed her to the bed. The Higurashi heir fell on her back, facing grey eyes full of lust and passion. Sirius didn’t give her time to say anything, claiming her lips once more.

 

His now free hands roamed over her body, knowing all the tiny spots to make her squirm. A leg hooked around his waist, his cock brushed on Kagome’s moisty entrance. He ground on her and smirked when she moaned his name. The smirk grew wider when she whined as he separated their bodies and lifted himself from the bed.

 

“Padfoot is thirsty.” He grabbed her knees and spread her legs. He licked his lips at the sight of her welcoming core. Kagome’s pupils dilated, the blue irises only a thin circle.

 

Sirius dropped to his knees. He kissed and licked her inner thighs, leaving wet trails and red spots as he downed until he got to her centre. He bit his tongue as he found her glistening folds waiting for him. She writhed as he sucked her hard clit.

 

He feasted on her core, the juices dripping down his chin. Her inner muscles convulsed around his tongue. Her thighs clamped his head in a strong embrace, holding him where she wanted. He licked, sucked and nibbled until she was almost reaching her peak, then she grabbed a chunk of his hair and removed him for there.

 

“Fuck me, Sirius. Show me that I’m still your bitch. Fuck me like the dog you are.”

 

His cock throbbed with her demanding tone. Fuck this woman who knows exactly how to make him pant with need. Fuck him for staying wrapped around her fingers even after so many years. Fuck Merlin if he wasn’t going to fuck her like she was begging to.

 

He turned her in the bed, her delicious rear up in the air. He smacked the round cheeks a couple times before lining into her entrance. There was no tease. He sheathed himself up to the hilt in a single thrust. Sirius placed a steady rhythm, the bed creaking at every jerk. Sirius knew where to hit, how to move, how to make both of them reach the sky and back.

 

Neither lasted for long. Her release leaked down their legs as he filled her womb with his seed. His knees buckled, no longer able to hold his own weight anymore. He collapsed by her side and pulled Kagome to him, holding her the tightest his weakened body could do. Kagome draped an arm over his chest and soon fell asleep.

 

For the first time in almost thirteen years, he rested, slept knowing there were no Dementors or Aurors lurking on the other side of the door, knowing the people he cared about knew the truth.

* * *

  
  


Sirius jumped from the bed, Kagome’s cherrywood wand in hand, when the door burst open.

 

“MUM! Uncle Yasha didn’t want to let me enter!” A girl who couldn’t be older than twelve, with shoulder length dark hair, grey eyes, and light skin, ran through the door. “UNCLE YASHA, THERE’S A NAKED MAN IN MUM’S ROOM!” Sirius realized his lack of clothing and slithered back to the bed in order to cover himself.

 

“Adhara! How many times have I told you to knock?” said Kagome.

 

“I tried to stop her!” Yelled Inuyasha from the corridor.

 

“But mum!”

 

“No buts.”

 

“Sorry, mum. Sorry, sir…” Adhara narrowed her eyes, studying Sirius face with attention. After a careful inspection, her eyes widened. “You are Sirius Black! Mum!” The girl ran to Kagome’s waiting arms, crying copiously. “I love you, Mum. Thank you, thank you,” She said between sobs.

 

“You are welcome, sweetie,” Said Kagome as she stroked her hair. “Why don’t you go down and help uncle Yasha to fix the breakfast?”

 

Adhara stole one last glance at Sirius before nodding and leaving the room in a rush, slamming the door in the process.

 

“Kami-sama, if she starts coming through the window I’m going to kill Inuyasha,” Kagome muttered under her breath.

 

Sirius sat with arms crossed. “Mum?”

 

Kagome turned to him, her face full of sadness and regret. “I swear I wanted to tell you but what good would it do? Bring even more grief to your imprisonment? I knew it wasn’t you, you would never betray Lily and James! I pledged several times for a new trial but they never listened to me. Never!  I wouldn’t let my daughter think her father was a criminal, that’s why I sent Adhara to CasteloBruxo, not Hogwarts. She’s your biggest fan, you know? I’m only sorry that she has yet to meet Harry, I’m sure they would be best friends. Sirius?”

 

Sirius stopped listening to her at the word ‘daughter’.

  
  



End file.
